


The Thirsty Bar

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's got a drinking problem for New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirsty Bar

Joe checked his clipboard, his pen hovering over the list. It was a dauntingly long list, and far too few items had check marks next to them. He shook his head and called out to the back, "Vodka?"

There was a rustling noise and then Mike yelled back, "One case of the cheap, and half a bottle of the reserve."

"Did you say half a _bottle_?"

"Yes," came back the miserable reply.

Joe groaned and made a notation. The bar was under a double whammy--his usual distributor had fallen through and a now-fired employee had just copied last year's inventory instead of actually doing it right. He and Mike were scrambling to figure out what needed to be purchased, and Joe cringed at the thought that it'd have to be at retail prices. But he couldn't risk not being fully stocked for New Year's Eve.

"What's up, Joe?" Methos asked as he sauntered in. "How go the preparations?" He draped himself into a bar stool and looked about to order up a draft.

Joe shook a woebegone head and gave him a scrutinizing look. "Take this," he ordered, handing over the clipboard. "Welcome to Joe's, now get to work."


End file.
